the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Tate
Cassie Tate is a new student in The Touchstone of Ra. She's a freshman of the school, and will be moving into Anubis House when the previous students leave after graduation. In The Touchstone of Ra, she, Erin Blakewood and Dexter Lloyd discovered the mysteries of Anubis House, and became the next generation of Sibuna. She's good friends with Erin Blakewood, and is friends with Dexter Lloyd. View the Cassie Tate Gallery. Personality It seems that Cassie's enjoys shopping and being trendy is because of her big interest in guys. When she's moving into the Anubis House, she has a lot of clothes to bring over with her, that all seem to be very girly and trendy. She shares a similarity with Amber is that she loves fashion and boys but for completely different reasons. She even has the same bed Amber had in the beginning when she was rooming with Mara. Cassie loves looking her best since she wants to go to the dance to check out her options and making enemies out of their girlfriends because of her interest in their significant others. Cassie seems more flirty than Amber, and is more on top of everything than Amber is who is quite slow sometimes from when they first started out. Cassie is also the cunning blonde who only flirts so she can see who she can get as a boyfriend or so they do what she wants unlike Amber who is innocent and only flirts with people she wants to date. Amber is rich while Cassie doesn't seem to be as she seems more down-to-earth and living in a casual lifestyle. Amber is a good flirt because she knows her limits whereas Cassie seems to be a terrible flirt because she kept flirting with all of the male residents of residents- even Eddie, Jerome and Alfie whom are already dating instead of getting to know them and flirting with guys who are single. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc1 Although, she has shown that she knows her limits when she knows she cannot date them. Relationships Erin Blakewood (Unknown - present; Best Friends) Cassie and Erin were at the same middle school before moving onto High School. When moving into the Anubis House in The Touchstone of Ra, it seems to be that they're sharing a room. Also, in the special Anubis Unlocked: The Touchstone of Ra, it shows Cassie and Erin under a table. It's possible that Cassie and Erin are very different, as in it's possible that Erin's strives to be intelligent and does incredibly well in class like Mara. You can see this in The Touchstone of Ra when she's hanging up a poster of The Periodic Table of Elements. However Cassie is very fashionable as you can also see in The Touchstone of Ra, as she brings a lot of clothes with her to the house and they all seem very girly. (See: Cerin) Dexter Lloyd (Unknown - present; Friends) Cassie and Dexter were at the same middle school before moving onto High School. When Erin says that she might have a crush on Dexter, Cassie says that Dexter eats his own toe jam, and he's disgusting, so it's possible she thinks Erin is too good for Dexter. Also it seems that they're not friends because she finds him repulsive and annoying. Jerome Clarke (Season 3 - present; Crush) While on the trip in the museum, Cassie admits to Erin she is attracted to Jerome. She tries to flirt with him but Joy and Patricia walk over to her (and Erin) and tell them to remember they're the seniors. Alfie Lewis (Season 3 - present; Possible Crush) Cassie flirts with Alfie. She also pretends that Willow didn't have feelings for Alfie anymore, possibly so she can get Alfie to take her to the graduation dance. She says the word "fizzled" to describe their relationship, and Alfie gets upset, which causes him to talk to Willow so she can explain why she's bummed with him. Eddie Miller (Season 3 - present; Possible Crush) When Cassie sees Sophia Danae with Eddie at the museum, she seems upset that she is already gotten to him, then says, "It looks like the new girl has already beat me to the American." Trivia * She shows a similarity with Amber because she loves clothes and has a big interest in boys but for different reasons. * She has been best friends with Erin since middle school. * Patricia nearly spilled orange juice on her- her signature move- but KT stopped her. * She flirts with Alfie and Jerome, trying to get a senior date for their graduation prom. *When Cassie sees Sophia with Eddie at the museum, she seems upset that she has already gotten to him- possibly because he is the most good looking. *She has shown interest in Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie- even though they are all dating. * Out of the entire show, Cassie is shown to have the most crushes as she had a crush on all the boys in Anubis House. References Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna